Aaron Song
Aaron Song was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 10th place. On November 30, 2010, he passed away because of complications of diabetes. Personality Aaron was the oldest chef of that season, but was also the nicest. However, he was very emotional and could start crying for no apparent reason, only the thought of being under pressure as he lacked confidence. In the kitchen, he was a consistently poor performer, overcooking the blue team's entire supply of chicken during his first dinner service and leaving bones in dover sole in his second service. Due to health problems, he was forced to withdraw from the competition. Season 3 Episode 1 Aaron was the final person to have his signature dish judged by Ramsay, and surprised the latter with his cowboy appearance, even getting asked if he brought his horse. His dish was a finger food platter, which Ramsay said was decent, but there was too much going on it. Before dinner service, Aaron started crying when Ramsay asked him how he felt. He was calmed down by Ramsay before service began. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. The first chicken he sent was black on the bottom, moments later, he had to leave due to dizziness, and went to the back as Ramsay checked on him. The blue team won the service, but he called himself the weakest link because he was the oldest. Episode 2 After elimination, the blue team expressed concern for Aaron's health, but he tried to reassure them by saying he was fine. However, he was feeling faint and concerned about his place in the competition. During the Dover Sole Challenge, Aaron started to cramp when he was carrying his bucket along with Eddie. He sat out because he felt dizzy, but at the same time, it evened the teams at 5 members each. The blue team lost the challenge 8-9, and they were punished by prepping all the Dover soles and both kitchens for the next service. During the punishment, he slept for four hours until he came back. However, he still felt dizzy and contemplated quitting, but Rock and Brad convinced him to stay. During dinner service, Aaron was responsible for cleaning the Dover soles tableside. When customers entered the restaurant, he went around the tables and greeted them, much to Ramsay's annoyance. He did a terrible job at cleaning the fish, as he took too long for the deboning and missed multiple bones in all of them. The blue team lost the service as they were kicked out of the kitchen, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". Aaron was not nominated for elimination, even though he was really surprised by that decision. Episode 3 Aaron's condition was not getting better, and he still feared about his fate in the competition. When he woke up to the Army and Navy, he was cramping again, and had to be dressed by both Rock and Brad. During the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Aaron started off at the omelet station. He proved to have a terrible performance due to his declining health, and could not serve an acceptable omelet. Later, he switched stations with Brad, but his poor performance continued when he struggled to put bacon in the oven. The blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished by prepping 1000 pounds of potatoes and onions. During the punishment, Aaron slowly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. His teammates rushed to his aid, called a medic, and he was sent to the hospital by ambulance. The following day, at the hospital, he received a phone call from Ramsay, and learned that he could not return to Hell's Kitchen because of his health, much to his disappointment. Ramsay gave no comment on Aaron's departure, and he received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence immediately after the phone call. Nomination history Season 4 Episode 3 During the red team's reward, Aaron made a cameo, where he was a customer at the Saddle Ranch Chop House. When the team and Ramsay entered the restaurant, he was riding the rodeo, and greeted Ramsay and the red team, giving all of them big hugs. Ramsay mimicked his crying before the opening night on the previous season, but he declared there was nothing to cry about now. After, he wished a good day to everybody and left, and Vanessa compared him to a big teddy bear. Season 6 Episode 1 Aaron made a cameo during the opening of that season, and gave a rule to the contestants about what not to do. He said that he was so excited for his first dinner service, and then, a clip of him crying when both teams were lined up minutes before service was shown. Finally, he revealed the final rule "There's no crying in Hell's Kitchen". Trivia *He is the second contestant to withdraw from the competition for health reasons, following Larry (Season 2). *He is the first contestant to withdraw who received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence on the episode that he withdrew. *He is the only contestant in the season who was never nominated for elimination. *By nearly two decades, he was the oldest contestant of that season, at 48 (would be 60 today, deceased at 51) and would've been the oldest when adjusted for time. *After his appearance on the show, he became a celebrity chef, touring America and appearing on various television shows. He also gave cooking demonstrations, and worked with the Salvation Army to teach veterans how to cook. He was also a spokesperson for Henry's Farmers Markets, before passing away in 2010. *He was the first ever Asian-American contestant of the show. Quotes *"I left it parked outside chef." *"I have big hands." *(While crying) "I can't believe I'm cracking up right now!" *(Greeting the customers) "Hi, welcome to Hell's Kitchen. I'm Aaron. Oh, you already know my name because it's on my shirt!" *(After withdrawing) "I feel disappointed. I mean I've worked almost 40 years in the kitchen, for what? Guess I'm coming home." Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Californians Category:Medical Exit Category:LGBT Category:Deceased Category:10th Place Category:No Nominations